


Triumphant Jim

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever





	Triumphant Jim

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=IMG_1755.jpg) [](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=IMG_1757.jpg)

Penci1 on paper. Mab wrote a story based on it here:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/46106


End file.
